Firestormed
by Screaming Dean
Summary: A fire from the sky struck Ron Raymond, transforming him into the powerful Firestorm! In ch. 1 Ron learns how to use his powers.


Firestormed

!SOUND EFFECTS! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter One

"Whew!" a tall, medium sized man said, looking around as the wind blew against his wavy brown hair and his lightly tanned skin. _"That was a hard mountain climb, but it makes me feel good to know I succeeded."_

The handsome, young man breathed out audibly, looking around as if he was he was the master of all he surveyed. He had spent hours climbing one of the mountains in the Phoenix Mountain Preserves several miles north of Phoenix, Arizona. After taking a pull of his water bottle, the young man took another look around at the scenery. The air was clean to the point that the various small and medium sized mountains were visible from miles away. Then he noticed something in the sky heading straight for him!

!WOOOSH! "What the... Aaaaaggh!" the man screamed as a red and yellow flame seemingly consumed him.

XXX

Ron Raymond woke up in broad daylight, surprised at where he was. A fire had come from the sky and blasted him, knocking him out instead of incinerating him. That's all he remembered as he got up and noticed that his clothes weren't even singed. As a matter of fact, his clothes had turned into yellow and orange colors.

_"What happened here? I feel like I'm on fire, but I'm not burning up," _Ron thought to himself as he surveyed his surroundings. Then he looked down at himself and noticed the extra twenty-five pounds of muscle on his normally 175 pound frame and an increase in height.

Turning back and forth Ron noticed that his hair was on fire, yet he wasn't in any kind of pain. _"It's like I've turned into a living volcano! I better get back home."_

XXX

An hour later, Ron had made his way down the small mountain at a much faster rate than he had climbed up it. "Hey!" a familiar voice called out to him.

"Hey, Jayne. It's me, Ron!" he answered back. The woman driving a light brown recreational vehicle that resembled an armored covered jeep stopped for a moment and gave the young man a quizzical look. The unusually strange looking man before her was six feet two inches tall weighing 200 pounds with an impressively imposing appearance. His hair was shooting upwards and looked as if it was on fire. The countenance she saw was rather frightening as his eyes had no irises to them while his skin was fair. At the same time, he was wearing a strange bodysuit composed of mostly red and yellow colors. Despite all this he looked on the young woman with a sense of kindness and relief.

"You're not my brother. Wait. Why are you wearing those strange clothes? Did you have something to do with my brother's disappearance?" The slender, somewhat attractive woman had short, red hair on the top that went half way down her back in a ponytail.

"What are you talking about, Jayne? It's me!" Then Ron made a grab for his throat, noticing that his voice was different.

"You're not him. Not only do you look different, you sound different. Now what have you done to my brother?" the woman demanded, getting out of the vehicle with a shotgun in her hands.

"Hey, sis, take it easy." _"I wish I could go back to what I looked like before I became so strange." _In an instant, Ron began to change. The irises for his eyes came back and so did the normal hair he had from before his transformation. Even his normal clothes had returned.

"Oh! Ron. You looked all together different to the point that I didn't recognize you. Where have you been all this time and what happened?" the woman demanded.

"All this time? How long was I out?"

"What kind of question is that? You've been missing for over a month! That's why I came all the way from New York to find you? Mom was worried sick."

Then Jayne took a better look at her brother. "For some reason you seem a little taller and bigger. It's like you've turned into an Adonis."

"I don't know. I..."

"Let's get out of here for now. You can tell me about what happened on the way back."

XXX

On the way back on the dirt road, Ron told his sister everything that had happened. "I still don't know how your clothes changed into those strange colors," his sister said as she drove onward.

"I don't exactly know myself. It's like my clothes obey me on a mental level. I can make them appear and vanish at will. I can even change my appearance to the point that you couldn't recognize me before."

"About that, do you have any other super powers?" the woman asked.

"Super powers?" Ron asked.

"Yes! You've heard of Superman and the Justice League, haven't you?"

"Well, yes. What makes you think I can be a superhero?" Ron asked, turning towards his sister with a look of surprise on his face.

"You have the ability to change your appearance, and you almost have the physique of a body builder when you want to. For all we know you have super human strength and invulnerability."

"I doubt I'm anywhere near as powerful as Superman, sis."

"Probably not, but we need to figure this out. In fact I have an idea," the young woman stated, stopping the car near a barren dessert.

"What are you doing?"

"We need to find out exactly what you can and can't do before you show up at home. The last thing we need is for you to destroy the house by accident, Ron."

"Why do we need to do this here?" the startled, young man asked.

"Because there's nothing around here but cacti and boulders for miles. Now we can see what you're made of without anyone else getting in the way."

The both of them get out of the car and make sure they're several yards away from it, giving them plenty of space.

His sister stopped and regarded Ron. "Can you turn back into your hero ID?"

"Hero ID?"

"Go on ahead and do it. Change into what you were before."

"All right."

Ron took a deep breath and changed! Once again Ron's hair was on fire, but he still wasn't hurt.

"Wow!" his sister announced. "I've seen your transformation these two times, yet I still don't believe it!"

"I don't feel any different," Ron added.

"All right," Jayne commented. "Now we need to see what you can do. Can you fly or shoot off energy blasts?"

"I don't know about either. I think I'll try flying first." Ron jumped into the sky and kept on going, surprising himself and his sister. As he got higher and higher Jayne noticed a trail of heat behind him that appeared for an instant then dissipated after a few seconds.

"Fly as fast as you can, Ron!" his sister called out to him.

"All right!" !ZOOM!

"Wow!" _"I bet he's flying just short of the speed of sound!" _"All right, Ron. Come down."

"Sure." Ron touched down with a fiery, heat trail behind him.

"All right. Now it's time to see whether or not you have some kind of energy blast; it's probable with that fiery hairdo of yours," Jayne commented.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ron looked up, regarding perpetual flame on his head.

"Why don't you point your hands at that boulder over there to see how powerful you are?"

"OK. But maybe I have super strength too. I think I'll try to lift it," Ron suggested.

"All right."

Ron walked over towards the eight cubic feet boulder that weighed around 1,200 pounds, being two by two by two feet. "I feel so much stronger, it shouldn't be a problem. Huff!"

"Take it easy, Ron. Maybe you don't have super human strength!"

"I can lift this rock!" Ron grunted. "Huff! Aaaah!" With a great deal of effort Ron lifted the stone a few feet off the ground and over his head. After pausing for a moment, he dropped it to the ground.

"You're about as strong as a Russian power lifter, Ron."

"I'm stronger than that!"

"That's fine, Ron. Now let's see you blast that boulder into pebbles."

"Wait a minute. I think I can do something else with that rock." Ron concentrated for a moment and struck the boulder with energy from his hands and transformed the rock!

"What the… You turned that rock into a rounded piece of wood! How did you do that?!" Jayne yelled excitedly.

"I guess I got the ability to transform objects into other things. Now let me try to turn it back into stone." In less than seconds the wood had become stone again.

"Wow!" Jayne exclaimed.

"Now let's see if I can blast it." Ron walked away several meters from the medium sized stone and concentrated his power into his hands and... !ZAP!BOOM!

"Gasp! You're obviously more of an energy projector than a strong guy!" Jayne exclaimed, impressed with what she saw. "Now let's see if you have invulnerability."

"Now, wait. How are you going to test that without killing me?" Ron said with concern.

"That's a good question. Hmm." Jayne then took out a pocket knife.

"What are you planning on doing with that?"

"How about if we simply try cutting your uniform with this?"

"I don't know, sis."

"It would be better if we found out how tough you are right now," Jayne explained.

"Tell you what. I'll take the knife and poke myself with it."

"All right, here."

Upon taking the blade, Ron gently scraped himself with the knife. When nothing happened, he tried to cut himself, causing the knife to make sparks against his skin. "I guess I'm invulnerable to a point. I don't know whether or not I'm bulletproof, but maybe we should get back now," Ron explained impatiently.

"OK. The only thing we need to do is come up with a good superhero name for you."

"Superhero name?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"Yes! Every superhero needs a good codename. Hmm. I got it. How about Starman?" Jayne suggested.

"Why Starman?"

"Well. Your flight speed is like a shooting star and you have a lot of sun/star power in you," Jayne answered with a knowing smile.

"I don't think the name Starman will work."

"Why not?" Jayne asked, blinking her eyes curiously.

"There was a Starman during the 1940's, and there's even a Starman now."

"Hmm. I think your right." Jayne contemplated, putting her hand on her chin for a moment. Then she snapped her fingers. "I got it! How about the name Hothead?"

"Hothead?"

"Yes. You basically have fire based powers, and your new hairstyle shows it. The name fits."

Ron thought for a moment. "I don't think so, Jayne. Here's a good name, Firestorm. That may be for the best. I have the feeling that my powers are of a nuclear bent."

"If your powers are nuclear, why not call yourself Nuclear Man?"

"No. Nuclear Man doesn't sound too good. Sometimes, a firestorm can appear after a nuclear bomb has been detonated," Ron explained.

"Firestorm? Hmm. All right. I guess that will do. We oughtta go home now, but you should show up here again to train before we go back to New York," his sister admonished.

"That makes sense to me." With that, Ron changed back to himself and the two of them left.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you'll give me a review for this and let me know what you think of this.

XXX

Here are Firestorm's stats and abilities.

FIGHTING: REMARKABLE(30) This level of fighting means superior and or natural fighting ability.

AGILITY: INCREDIBLE(40) This level of agility and reflexes means the ability to dodge single shot gunfire with ease.

STRENGTH: EXCELLENT(20) This level of strength normally means the ability to normally lift(press) 800 around, but Firestorm can actually lift 1,000 pounds with ease a little more with effort.

ENDURANCE: AMAZING(50) This level of endurance means metahuman stamina.

REASON: EXCELLENT(20) This means having a Master's degree equivalent.

INTUITION: EXCELLENT(20) This means fine attention to details

PSYCHE: REMARKABLE(30) This means a focused will with the ability to resist mind control.

HEALTH: 140

KARMA: 70

RESOURCES: GOOD, Above average income

POPULARITY: 30

APPEARANCE: GOOD, Ron's appearance is above average whether in hero ID or not.

POWERS:

INSTANT-CHANGE: Firestorm has the ability to change his clothes and his appearance instantly.

INVULNERABILITY: INCREDIBLE(40) vs physical(This means the ability to withstand 10 tons of pressure whether energy or physical, bashing or killing)

ENERGY BLAST: UNEARTHLY(100) Firestorm can blast over a 100 tons worth of force in a nuclear based attack.

PHASING: Firestorm can disperse his own molecular structure in order to pass through solid matter with Unearthly ability

Energy Absorption: Remarkable

FLIGHT: Unearthly in atmosphere(1500 MILES PER HOUR), and Shift-Y(3000 MILES PER HOUR) in the vacuum of outer space

Heat Emmision-Eyes: Incredible

Molecular Conversion: Firestorm's unique nuclear-molecular structure allows him control over the structure of matter, allowing him to reshape it into any form desired with Unearthly effect

Elemental Conversion: Unearthly

Regeneration: Remarkable

Self Sustenance: Firestorm can survive for extended periods without the need for either food or water. He also doesn't have to breathe and can survive in outer space.

Enhanced Vision: His matter control allows him to "see" patterns in matter, enabling him to perceive heat patterns, as well as see through the use of radio waves and radar.

UV Vision: Remarkable, Thermal Vision: Remarkable,

Microscopic Vision: Remarkable, Telescopic Vision: Remarkable

SKILLS: Climbing, Computer Engineer, Computer programming, First Aid, Survival, Physics, Biology, Chemistry, Biochemistry, Scholar: Nuclear Energy, Scholar: The Elementary Table


End file.
